1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to the storage of bulk package aseptic beverage containers and to the automatic filling of semi-frozen or chilled liquid beverage dispensers. In particular, the present invention is directed to a self-contained apparatus and process for the refrigerated storage of bulk package aseptic beverage containers, delivery of liquid from the bulk package containers, and automatic filling of semi-frozen or chilled liquid beverage dispensers.
2. Prior Art.
Different types of semi-frozen and chilled liquid beverage dispensers are known. Often, these dispensers have a clear plastic container or bowl and produce the semi-frozen product from a liquid. These dispensers then store the product in a semi-frozen condition for dispensing. When the semi-frozen beverage is depleted, the bowl must be refilled. The top of the bowl is removed and liquid is replenished by an attendant. After the beverage dispenser has been refilled with liquid, a time period is required to reach the semi-frozen state. The beverage dispensers may be used for chilled beverages, frozen beverages such as lemonade, alcoholic drinks such as pifia coladas or margaritas, or semi-frozen beverages sometimes known as slushies.
The beverage device itself typically includes a cylinder within the bowl which is refrigerated with refrigerant. A helical blade continually moves across the external portion of the cylinder to scrape off frozen crystals formed by the refrigeration process. Accordingly, over time, the entire contents of the bowl becomes semi-frozen and the product is mixed while in the bowl.
As the product is dispensed, the level in the bowl is lowered. A film of the product may remain on the walls of the bowl above the then current level of the chilled or semi-frozen product. The film on the bowl is not in contact with the chilled or frozen zone, has a tendency to rise to ambient temperature and requires periodic cleaning. When it is desired to clean the dispenser, a cover on the bowl may be lifted off and then slid forward. Once the contents of the bowl have been removed, the bowl can be pulled forward to the front and removed for washing and cleaning. To refill, the liquid mixture must be poured from a bulk storage container into the open top by an attendant. The process to replenish and the process to clean are both time consuming.
The liquid may be packaged for storage and transportation in various ways such as in plastic containers or other packaging.
Bulk packaging for beverage products has existed for a considerable time period. One type of bulk package is known as a xe2x80x9cbag""n boxxe2x80x9d. A flexible inner storage membrane, such as a plastic, is retained within a rigid package such as a cardboard or corrugated box. The product packaged in this it format is typically shelf stable and capable of being pumped to a dispenser from a remote location. There are a plurality of systems to accomplish this result and usually include a rack for multiple bag""n box storage devices at a remote location, at ambient temperature, utilizing pumps to move the product from the remote station to the dispenser. Existing delivery systems, however, are designed to deliver only high acid products. Such delivery systems are not filly refrigerated. The present invention is designed to deliver both high acid products and low acid aseptic products which are subject to special regulations by the FDA. Furthermore, the delivery system is fully refrigerated.
One type of beverage is packaged and transported in aseptic conditions. The aseptic process allows beverages to be formulated without preservatives which produces a superior quality beverage compared to conventional methods. Aseptic products are shelf stable until they are opened and at that time, they need to be consumed or refrigerated.
In recent years, bulk packaging systems have been developed for aseptic liquid products. The aseptic package functions only as a package device for transportation and does not function as a delivery system for the product.
It is also well known that the shelf space in convenience stores and restaurants is extremely valuable and its use must be maximized. Accordingly, making use of existing shelf space is desirable.
There remains a need to retrofit a liquid storage, delivery and automatic filling device to a semi-frozen liquid beverage dispenser.
There is also a need to increase production capacity of a semi-frozen liquid beverage dispenser beyond the capacity of the particular bowl and automatically fill the bowl from bulk storage.
There is also a need to decrease the downtime of a semi-frozen liquid beverage dispenser device because of required replenishing of liquid by automatically refilling the liquid dispenser device.
There is also a need to decrease the downtime of a semi-frozen liquid beverage dispenser device because of required periodic cleaning.
There is also a need to maintain the semi-frozen liquid beverage dispenser in a nearly filled condition.
There is a further need to maintain the level of beverage product in a semi-frozen liquid beverage device to maintain consistency of the beverage delivered.
There is a further need to provide a self-contained apparatus that will be accessible to attendant personnel yet take up very little shelf space.
There is a further need to provide a self-contained liquid storage, delivery, and automatic fill apparatus that will retain liquid in refrigerated condition at all times from the bulk storage package through delivery and into a chilled or semi-frozen liquid beverage device.
There is a further need to provide a self-contained liquid storage, delivery, and automatic fill process that will promote hygiene in the refilling and cleaning process and will decrease handling of bulk storage containers.
The present invention provides a self-contained liquid storage, delivery and automatic fill apparatus which will be used with a chilled or semi-frozen liquid beverage machine. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus will include a storage cavity located in a housing.
The present invention provides a retrofitable base unit which is used in combination with a liquid beverage dispenser. The base unit will rest on an existing shelf and be located beneath the dispenser so that the invention will make use of existing shelf space. The unit includes a main housing having at least one refrigerated storage cavity for receiving a bulk storage membrane container.
The housing also includes a drawer accessible from the front of the housing for locating the bulk storage membrane container. The drawer is preferably located on guide tracks for easy access to the cavity.
The cavity is refrigerated to retain the liquid product in refrigerated condition. The refrigeration system may include a compressor, an evaporator, a fan, condenser coils and a thermostat. The bulk storage container holds liquid product in a flexible membrane bag with an insertion point for selectively attaching a supply hose first end. The supply hose second end attaches to and is in fluid communication with a pump assembly which selectively or automatically moves liquid product to a beverage dispenser hopper. The feed tube first end is in fluid communication with a product pump assembly and moves the product through a feed tube by a communication mechanism tower assembly.
A water supply includes a water supply inlet, water coils which permit water to pass therethrough and be chilled in the refrigerated cavity, and a water pump assembly. Chilled water is transported through the feed tube via the tower assembly. The tower assembly provides chilled water and refrigerated product to the hopper. The tower assembly includes an upright housing which preferably extends along the side of the dispenser machine. The tower cap is positioned over the hopper such that the nozzle is in communication with the bowl.
An operation control panel interface includes a main power activation switch. The panel interface also includes a chilled water pump assembly and product mix pump assembly activation mechanism.
A sensor may be provided on the chilled water pump assembly and product pump assembly to sense when and how much respective chilled water and product have been delivered to the hopper.
The present invention provides a totally refrigerated environment for the liquid product from the plastic membrane bulk storage containers through the delivery system and into the beverage dispenser.